Upendi
by xRocknRollRebelx
Summary: Two misfits show Thamani that she isn't the only "outcast" after she is exiled from her manner. (Timon/OC.)
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hey all! Guess what, you'll never believe it, but this is my first Lion King fanfic. I see there are hardly ever any stories about Timon so I thought why can't Timon star in one for once? And why can't he or Pumbaa get a girl? Poor guys!

And as for the theory that Timon and Pumbaa are "gay", I just think they're really good buddies and they have a bromance. XD Just saying. So, without any further babbling, onward!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for my meerkat-OC, Thamani. (Which translates to "precious" in English. Not sure how it's pronounced but oh well- hakuna matata!)

Chapter One: Exile

I kept running. Running. I needed to get away from there.

They had banished me. Banished me, just because of who I was. An outcast, that's what I was. No one in my colony seemed to care for me, even my mother, who was too busy with my younger siblings most of the time to deal with me. To them, I was just another mouth to feed. So why was I so sad, so- hurt? It didn't make sense. Darn these stupid feelings!

I kept running. I was running away, but I had no idea where I was going. A better place, maybe. To paradise. Maybe I'd find that. Paradise. Huh. What a laugh!

I didn't know why I was so hurt that they finally exiled me. They had shunned me a long time ago, but I guess it was the shock that they did it that hurt me the most.

Everyone looked so...angry. Some surprised. Others looked betrayed. And my mother wouldn't even look at me. I guess that's what hurt the most.

Whatever. I was done anyway.

The sun was causing perspiration to run down my back. I felt soaked. Unhappy and exhausted, I collapsed to the ground.

What am I to do? Where am I to go? I was just a rogue now...a rogue...And all meerkats knew what rogues meant: Outcasts that stood for nothing but trouble.

Troubled by these thoughts and more, I curled up into a little ball and eventually fell into a restless sleep.

I don't know how long I slept for, but I was awakened by voices.

"What happened to her?"

"I dunno, let's go check it out."

"Is she dead?"

"No, she's just fainted- she's still breathing, you idiot."

I felt cold water splashed all over me. Startled by the sudden cold, I shrieked and leaped to my feet. "Hey-!"

"Hey!"

I looked up to see a male meerkat and warthog standing in front of me. "What was that for?"

"You fainted," the warthog said, pointing out the obvious.

"I saved you," the meerkat put in, and the warthog glared at him. "Well, with Pumbaa's help, that is."

"Pumbaa?" I stared at both of the impish males in confusion.

"I'm Timon," the meerkat said, pointing to himself, "and that's my buddy Pumbaa over there."

"So, what'd you do, kid?" Pumbaa asked, as tactful as ever.

"Nothing." I was still a bit confused. "But I don't think that's what they thought."

"Who?" Pumbaa asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it," I muttered.

"Come on, kid," Timon encouraged. "You can tell us."

"Yeah," Pumbaa volunteered. "We're here for ya."

I actually found myself smiling. "Thanks, I guess," I said.

"So, where are ya from?" Timon asked, clearing his throat.

I shrugged. "Nowhere important…"

Timon sighed. "Come on, Pumbaa," he said, scrambling onto the oversized pig's back. "You too, kid."

"Huh?" I stared up at Timon, who was now perched on Pumbaa's head. "You mean climb up...there?"

Timon chuckled. "Yes."

"Okay…" I took a deep breath and got onto Pumbaa's back, nearly falling off, but managing to grab my footing once again.

"Let's go get some grub," Timon said. "I'm starved."

I suddenly realized how hungry I was. "Me, too."

"Hey kid, I hope you like grub," Pumbaa said. I nodded. "I'm so hungry, I could eat anything," I admitted.

Timon smirked. "When's the last time you ate?"

"...been a couple of days, I guess."

"A-ha." Timon snapped his fingers. "Well, this is perfect for you, then."

"Say, what's your name?" Pumbaa asked.

Suddenly I wasn't feeling as shy- or as miserable- as before. "Thamani."

"Thamani?" Timon tilted his head to one side. "I like it."

"At least you won't have to call me 'kid' anymore," I said, only half-joking.

"You're still a kid to us." I could hear the smile in Pumbaa's voice, and I couldn't help but laugh myself.

We arrived at an oasis. "This is beautiful," I whispered, looking around. I'd never seen so many waterfalls, or the grass- the grass was the greenest grass I'd ever seen. I jumped off of Pumbaa's back and rolled around. "I could lie in this grass forever!" I cried, causing Timon and Pumbaa to laugh. "So could we."

I stood up and brushed grass stains off of me. "Where's the food?"

TIimon snapped his fingers again and Pumbaa pushed up a log with his nose. "The little cream-filled kind," he said, popping a blue-colored bug into his mouth. "I've never had those before." I ate one. It was pretty good.

"So, why are ya here?" Timon asked, nibbling on a leaf. How appetizing.

"Not that we're not glad, or anything," Pumbaa added quickly.

I let my shoulders droop. "I...I...was exiled."

"Ah, so you're an outcast," Timon said, obviously.

"Yeah…"

"That's great, so are we," Pumbaa said as if this was a good thing.

"I don't know what I'm going to do." I tried not to start crying again. I didn't want to appear weak in front of people I barely knew.

Wouldn't they think I was a pup?

"Well, we know what you're gonna do," Timon said.

"Which is…?" I raised my eyebrows at him.

"I have an idea," Pumbaa spoke up. "She could stay with us."

"That's not really nec-"

"Stay with us." Timon laughed, then halted short. "Hey, I have an idea! Why doesn't she stay with us?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm right here, you know."

"Right." Timon turned to me. "Say, kid, how would you feel about staying here with us?"

"Here?" I stared at him, eyes wide. Someone was actually accepting me? I couldn't believe it!

"Yeah!" Pumbaa exclaimed. "There's plenty of food and water to go around, a private wasteland, no worries…"

"Hakuna matata," Timon added.

"Hakuna...ma-what?"

"It means 'no worries'," Pumbaa told me. I was beginning to like these guys. They could become my best friends….if I allowed them to.

"What?" I said, still not understanding completely.

"You've got a lotta learnin' to do, kid," Timon said jokingly.

I laughed. I was beginning to warm up to these guys. Timon seemed nice. Maybe, just maybe...I should let him in.

That night, I couldn't sleep. Pumbaa was snoring away, next to Timon, who was also asleep.

I sighed and walked out into the field. It was a clear night. I could see the stars in the big blue-ish black thing over me.

I lie on my back and stared up, just enjoying the peacefulness of the night. For once, I felt like I could relax.

Maybe I'm better off without my "family"...

"What're you doing out here?"

I looked behind me to see Timon. "Oh nothing," I said. "I just couldn't sleep, that's all…"

"Uh-huh." He lie down on his back next to me. "So, what's eatin' ya?"

"I don't know why they exiled me," I blurted out, finally saying what I'd been thinking in my head for the past twenty-four hours. "I mean, what's their problem?"

"When the world turns their back on you," Timon prompted, leaning on his elbow, "you turn your back on the world."

"Huh?"

"It doesn't matter to them, so it doesn't matter to you," Timon explained. "Ya know?"

"I guess," I muttered. I sat up. "What happened to you, Timon? Why are you here?"

"Same thing that happened to you, I guess," he replied, his voice more uncertain now. "I didn't really belong with them, either."

"Same." I hesitated, then said, "I...I don't think I'll ever be able to talk to my mom anymore."

"What about your dad?"

"Dead."

"I know what you mean," Timon said softly. "I lost my dad when I was younger."

"Well, I'm sorry…"

"Don't be," he said with a small smile, "I mean, no worries, right?"

"Right," I said, laughing a little. This guy sure know how to make someone smile.

"Thamani?"

"Hmm?"

"On a more serious side," he said, moving a bit closer to me, "you know me and Pumbaa are here, if you need to talk, right?"

"Yeah." I smiled. "Thank you."

"You're not welcome."

"Shut up...idiot."


	2. Chapter 2: Good Friends

A/N Wow I actually got some reviews. O.o That's a first! Thanks, guys. *hands all my reviewers a cookie*

Timon: What, I don't get a cookie?

Me: *slaps Timon* Shut up, Timmy.

Timon: Oi...You know I hate it when people call me that!

Me: I know….*evil grin*

Disclaimer: Nothing has changed overnight. I don't own anything except for the lovely Thamani.

Chapter Two: Good Friends

"I think it's time we stop, children, what's that sound, everybody look what's goin' down!" Timon and Pumbaa sang as we walked. I cringed. "Oo...Singing is definitely not the career for you guys."

"Like you could do any better," Timon shot back.

"Shut up."

Suddenly, Timon stopped walking. "Hey! I see Simba."

"Simba?" I blinked.

"He's a good buddy of ours," Pumbaa explained.

"I raised him," Timon boasted, and Pumbaa snorted at him. "Well, with Pumbaa's help."

I rolled my eyes. "So, I assume this...Simba, is a meerkat?"

Timon chuckled nervously. "Uh, no. You've got it all wrong, sister."

"What is he, then?"

"The correct question is 'who is he'," Timon prompted.

"He's the King!" Pumbaa said, puffing out his chest.

"Good, Pumbaa," Timon said sarcastically.

"Thanks," Pumbaa answered. Timon and I threw an annoyed glance at each other. Pumbaa couldn't understand sarcastic comments.

"Hey guys," a new voice said. I looked up and my first reaction was screaming. "Ah jee, it's a lion!" I hid behind Timon and cowered. "Hold me back!"

"Calm down, Thamani," Pumbaa said. "He's a friend."

I shivered. "You know a lion?"

"Yes, they know a lion." The lion laughed. "They're the ones who raised me."

"So you're the magnificent Simba." Finally feeling a bit braver than before, I bowed down at Simba's feet. "I've heard so much about you, your Majesty!"

"Don't be so formal," Simba said, chuckling slightly. "Any friend of Timon's is my friend."

"Simba, meet Thamani," Timon said. "Thamani, meet Simba."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Simba said. I smiled. "The pleasure's all mine."

"Those two became friends fast," Pumbaa said observantly.

Timon smacked his forehead. "Very nice."

"I see you finally have a girlfriend, Timon," Simba turned to Timon, winking. "What?" Timon and I cried at the same time.

"She's not my girlfriend," Timon said, as I said "He's not my boyfriend!"

"Yeah," Pumbaa put in, "they're just good friends, Simba."

"My mistake." Simba smirked at me. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest. "Lions…"

"How you'll get a girlfriend, Timon," I said teasingly, looking at him, "I'll never know."

"Hey!" Timon objected. "I resent that."

I smirked. "You should."

Simba laughed. "I like this girl."

"Thanks." I grinned at him. "How long have you been with Timon?" Simba asked. "Well, he kind of saved me...with Pumbaa's help," I told him. "I was alone and then they took me in."

"Kind of like you, Simba," Pumbaa put in.

"These guys are the best," I said with a small smile. Over the past few days, Timon and I had become even closer. Pumbaa was great too- just a little dorky and dumb at times, but still a good guy. Or...should I say, warthog. "I know," Timon said.

"You're such an idiot," I scoffed.

"Timon isn't the greenest grass in the field," Simba agreed, "if you know what I mean."

I burst out laughing.

"Hey!"

"Good one, Simba."

"Well, I'd better get going before Kiara and Nala start to worry about me," Simba said, smiling at me. "They get scared if I'm gone too long."

"Good luck, Simba," I said. "It was nice meeting you."

"It was nice meeting you, too." Simba looked at Timon. "Take good care of this girl, Timon," he said in a low voice even though he knew I could still hear him, loud and clear. "She looks like she needs it."

"I promise I will, Simba."

That made me smile a little to myself.

Simba walked off, kicking up dust off the ground.

"That is so cool you know the King!" I exclaimed, turning to Timon.

"Like I said, we raised him." Timon puffed out his chest.

"So Nala is the Queen," I said, finally figuring it out.

"They have a daughter, Princess Kiara," Pumbaa told me. "And her husband, Prince Kovu."

"A family of royalty," I said, grinning.

"Very nice," Timon said, and I knew he was being sarcastic so I slapped him on the arm.

"Ow!"

"Enough, you two," Pumbaa said like he was a mother stopping two kids from arguing. "We might need to be separated," Timon said, getting up and brushing himself off.

"Tell me about it," I scoffed.

"Hey-"

"Hey, Timon," Pumbaa said. "It's getting late. Why don't we grab something to eat?"

"Agreed," I said, nodding. "I'm half-starved."

"You're always starved, Thamani."

"Don't make me smack you again, Timon."

Pumbaa, as usual, was sleeping the night away, but I was wide awake. So was Timon. At least I had someone to talk to.

"Hey, Timon?" My voice was quiet.

"Eh?" He was leaning against a tree.

"Why'd...Why'd you save me? Is it because I'm a damsel in distress?" I was only half-joking.

Timon chuckled. "You were a damsel in distress," he said teasingly, "but then I saved you."

"With Pumbaa's help. Right." I sighed. "But you didn't answer my question."

"Well, I guess 'cause you were a girl, alone," Timon said. "No girl should ever be out on her own. Why'd they exile you anyway?"

"I guess I wasn't good enough…" I frowned.

"What do you mean?" Timon sat up, looking a bit concerned.

"I have no idea." I shrugged. "I mean, if they banished me, then I guess there's something wrong with me."

"There's nothing wrong with you. You're...different, that's all."

"Different," I said with a scoff, "is just a polite word for 'weird'."

Timon shrugged. "Weird is good," he replied. "What fun would normal be?"

"Mm," I murmured. "I guess you're right."

"Hey, Thamani, are you ticklish?" Timon asked, turning to me.

Uh-oh… "No."

"You hesitated."

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"Not!"

"Did too!"

We sounded like little kids. "Well, we're about to find out." Timon reached over and tickled my sides, causing me to burst into a fit of giggles. "Ah! Not the sides!"

"Oh, well, let's see where else Thamani is ticklish," Timon said, trying not to laugh himself, and started tickling my feet. I kicked around, laughing. "Not the feet too!"

He kept tickling me till I couldn't breathe. "Stop, Timon! I'm gonna pee!"

I almost peed myself. Hakuna matata, I guess.


	3. Chapter 3: Finding Yourself

A/N Holy crap, more reviews! Y'all are awesome. I shall give you even more cookies than I did before. *^_^* You know what, I'll buy you all an entire pack! The extra soft Chips-a-Hoy kind! :'D That's how much I love you guys reviewing. They're what keep me coming.

As usual, I don't own anything except any of the OC's I might add into the story. Don't sue me, Disney! *nervous sweatdrop* Please continue reviewing, it makes me a very happy woman! Did I say that already?

Chapter Three: Finding Yourself

I woke up to see Timon hovering over me. "Thamani...Wake uuuupp…"

"Get off of me!" I shoved him off. "Personal space there, Timon." I got up. "I think someone has boundary issues."

"Just because you have a thing for space, doesn't mean everyone else does," Timon retorted. I smacked him upside the head.

He rubbed his head. "Oi…"

"Whatever."

"Come on, Timon," Pumbaa said. He was already wide awake and waiting. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"Ah, we're going to see my colony today," Timon said nervously. Uh-oh, I thought. "What's up?"

"Well...they can be a little overbearing...and obnoxious…"

"Timon." I stopped him. "I bet they're wonderful."

"Wonderful isn't the exact word I'd use for them," Timon grumbled, and I punched his arm.

"Are you done hitting me yet?" Timon asked. "Not really," I replied.

"Oi vey…"

We clambered onto Pumbaa's back, and our journey began.

"Are we there yet?" I asked for the millionth time, peering over Pumbaa's head. "No," Timon groaned, looking genuinely annoyed.

"We'll be there soon, Thamani," Pumbaa said.

"Okay, good." I leaned against one of Pumbaa's big ears. "Have I told any of you that I hate traveling?"

"Aha, I think we've figured it out already," Timon said, rolling his eyes.

"We're here, Thamani," Pumbaa said as he came to a stop. I looked up to see what looked like a desert in front of us. "Are you sure this is it?" I frowned. "It looks empty to me…" But it wasn't. As soon as I said that, several meerkat heads popped out of the ground. An older female meerkat came running toward us. "Timmy!"

"Ma," Timon moaned.

"Timmy?" I questioned, smirking.

'Ma' gave Timon a bone-crushing hug. "I've missed you so much, Timmy! Me and Uncle Max both."

"Uncle Max?" I was confused.

"Did someone say my name?" A grey-ish meerkat came to Ma's side.

"It's good to see you, Pumbaa." Ma patted Pumbaa's side. "And who is this?" She asked, smiling at me.

"Ma...meet Thamani," Timon said slowly, looking a bit miffed. "Thamani, meet Ma."

"Hello, Thamani," Ma said, reaching out and hugging me. "I'm Timon's mother."

"Nice to meet you," I said. "I'm just one of Timon's friends." I emphasized the word "friends."

"Well, I'm glad Timon has another meerkat with him," Ma said. "No offense, Pumbaa."

"None taken," Pumbaa said, bowing.

"So, Timon finally has a girlfriend, eh?" The grey-ish meerkat beamed at me. "How, I'll never know."

"She's not my girlfriend," Timon scoffed, at the same time I said "That's what I said!"

"Thanks for ganging up on me, guys," Timon said, shaking his head. "Anyway, that's...Uncle Max."

"I'm Thamani," I said, reaching out and shaking Uncle Max's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr-"

"Ah, just call me Uncle Max." He waved the formalities away.

"Okay." I nodded. "Glad to see you have a female with you," Uncle Max said, turning to Timon. "I see your bachelor days are over?"

"Not quite, Uncle Max," Pumbaa said, smirking. "We're not dating!" Timon was exasperated. "We're just...good friends."

"Yeah, who would wanna kiss that ugly face, anyway?" I asked, sticking my tongue out.

"Yeah, anyway," Timon said, then realized I insulted him. "Hey!"

Uncle Max chuckled. "Hey, I like this girl," he said, patting me on the back. "She knows how to get things done."

"Welcome to the family, Thamani," Ma said, smiling. "I hope you're with us for a long time."

"Hopefully, she will." Timon smiled, then winked at me. I giggled and covered my mouth to hide it.

"If you're trying to flirt, Timon," I said, nudging him, "it's not working."

"Now that the formalities are over," Timon said quickly, "let's go get some grub. I'm starved!"

"Me too," Pumbaa agreed, at the same time I said, "Yup!"

"Agreed," Uncle Max said.

After dinner, Timon and I decided to take a walk since it wasn't too hot outside. (Which was abnormal considering we were in a desert.) "I like your family, Timon," I said. "They're really nice."

"I'm sorry about Uncle Max," Timon apologized. "He's never in the coolest of moods."

"I can see why if you're around."

"Do you have to insult me all the time?" He was offended.

I smirked. "If I insult you, it means I like you."

"Hmm" was all he said.

"Hey Timon...If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your dad?" I looked at him.

"He died protecting me from hyenas, when I was a pup," he told me.

"Oh." I hesitated, then said "That's terrible."

"I was never really much of a digger, even from the beginning," Timon admitted. "I guess that's why I put myself in danger in the first place…" He rubbed the back of his neck.

"I wasn't a digger either," I said softly.

"We're outcasts!" Timon said, grinning like that was a good thing.

"Hakuna matata," I agreed.

He chuckled. "That's right."


	4. Chapter 4: Still Getting to Know You

A/N Just another update because I'm feeling good...although I am wearing a bandaid on one of my fingers because my dog bit me while I was playing with her and it hurts very badly. -.- So there might be a couple of spelling mistakes due to my fatal wound. Also I'd consider this chapter more of a little filler since there's really no plot to it. We just hear more about Timon and Thamani's past. The next one will be better and longer, I promise!

I still don't own anything except for Thamani.

Chapter Four: Still Getting to Know You

The next day it was raining, so the colony went underground, but Timon, Pumbaa, and I found a sheltered place (a small cave-like area with trees for a roof) to stay until it stopped raining. While Pumbaa snored away in the back (I swear that guy can fall asleep- and stay asleep- anywhere) Timon and I sat near the front of the cave, and I watched the rain fall down from the sky. It was cloudy, and foggy. Yesterday it had been perfectly clear and nice out. Sahara weather is weird.

"Timon?" I said.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you leave?" I asked. "This place seems...amazing."

He shrugged. "I just didn't belong here. No one liked me."

"But Ma liked you."

"Ma likes everyone."

"Hey, I like her," I said. "She's really nice."

"To tell ya the truth," Timon admitted, leaning back, "I was just...different from everyone else. I didn't want to dig or hide under the ground. I always messed everything up. My tunnels weren't that great, either."

"So that's why you left."

"You got that right. And then I met Pumbaa. He was the first friend I'd ever had."

"First?"

"Very first."

I smiled. "So I guess that makes me the second, then," I said.

"Second best," Timon corrected. "You're the first meerkat friend, I mean."

"Guess you're right."

"I'm always right."

"Shut up."

"Shh!" I giggled. "You'll wake Pumbaa."

"Nothing wakes him," Timon scoffed. "He sleeps through everything! I swear he's able to sleep anywhere."

"He is a funny guy," I agreed.

"Eh." Timon stared off into the distance.

"What's up?" I narrowed my eyes.

"I was just tryin' to remember the last time I was here, is all." He smiled.

"Seems like forever…"

"I bet it's nice to be back," I said quietly.

"You could say that," he smiled.

"Hey, Timon?" I said.

"Mm?"

I hugged him, surprising him. "You're the first friend I've ever had, too," I whispered. "So, I'll always be there for you. And Pumbaa."

"Thanks, kid. You're alright." I hugged him tighter, and he jokingly pushed him away. "Hey, hey! Easy on the fur," he complained. His hair was sticking up, so I reached over and tried to fix it. He yanked away. "Enough with the hair already!"

I couldn't help but laugh. Being best friends with Timon, you could never have a bad day.


	5. Chapter 5: Saving Timon and Stargazing

A/N I had a snow day today! We had exactly 3 inches of snow so I got out of school. ^_^ Have you guys seen the new Lion King tv show? It's adorable! I'm already shipping Kion x Jasiri...is that weird? ;o

Disclaimer: Does anyone ever read this stuff?

Chapter Five: Saving Timon and Stargazing

We made it back to the oasis the next day. We said goodbye to Uncle Max and Ma, and headed home. But of course there was trouble: we ran into a pack of hungry hyenas, Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed.

"Hmm, two meerkats that aren't cowering underground?" Shenzi crooned, as they circled us. "What's wrong with this picture, Banzai?"

"They have a pig with them," Banzai replied, licking his chops. I cringed and hid behind Timon, not wanting to be their next meal.

"You talkin' to me?" Pumbaa demanded.

Timon groaned. "You shouldn't have done that…"

"You called me a pig," Pumbaa seethed, stamping his foot like a bull.

"Now they're in for it!"

"They call me Mr PIG!" Pumbaa yelled. With that being said, he charged at them. The hyenas fled, but one took that chance and started chasing me and Timon.

"Run for it, Thamani!" We both started running as if our lives depended on it, which it did actually.

"What are we gonna do?" I panted.

"Keep running,' Timon ordered.

"I have short legs! I can't run any faster or l-"

"It ends here," Shenzi said, laughing maniacally.

"Oh boy," I whispered.

"Listen, lady," Timon said, backing up. "Don't eat us. We taste nasty, especially her."

"Hey!" I put my hands on my hips. He ignored me, "We're all bones and grub...And you hyenas are crazy over meat." I nodded vigorously.

"Plus, he smells bad!" I knew we'd probably get at each other later for this.

"You're right," Shenzi decided slowly, putting her tongue back in her mouth. She turned to go. "You're not off the hook for this yet, rats."

I stuck my tongue at her once she couldn't see me.

"Are you okay?" Timon asked, looking dazed. "Are you kidding?" I laughed. "That was fun! Let's do it again."

Timon facepalmed. "Oi!" he groaned. "You never cease to amaze me, Thamani…"

I grinned. "Aren't I amazing?"

"You're somethin'."

That night, Pumbaa, Timon and I lie on our backs star-gazing. "Ever wonder what those sparkling dots are?" Pumbaa asked, staring up at the sky.

"I always thought they were diamonds," I said.

"Nah," Timon said, waving my theory away. "They're fireflies that got caught up in that big blue-ish black thing."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, right."

"Oh," Pumbaa murmured. "I always thought they were burning balls of gas a million miles away."

"Pumbaa, to you, everything's gas," Timon said, and I giggled.

"Right." Pumbaa sighed.

"It's so peaceful out here," I whispered, staring up at the sky.

"We thought you might like it," Timon said, smiling.

"Not like, love," Pumbaa agreed, and I nodded.

He was right. I didn't like this place, I loved it.

I snuggled up to Timon's side and eventually fell into a peaceful sleep.


	6. Chapter 6: Anger Management

Chapter Six: Anger Management

"Please don't hurt me!" Timon's voice startled me awake. I yawned. "What?"

"She's gonna eat me!" Timon jerked his thumb toward the tan lioness next to Pumbaa. I laughed at the look on his face. "Relax, Timon," the lioness said. "It's me, Kiara."

"Don't ever do that again." Timon smacked his forehead. "Carnivores….Oi!" I giggled. "You're such an idiot.."

"Hello." Kiara smiled at me. "I didn't know Timon had a girlfriend," she added.

"We're not dating," Timon and I said in unison. "Yet," Pumbaa chimed in. I smacked him on the leg.

"Why are you here?" Timon asked. He was obviously still shaken up from being startled by Kiara. "Simba wants you and Pumbaa to come to Pride Rock," Kiara told him. "It's urgent."

"Urgent and I don't get along," Timon said. I slapped him. "Ow! Okay, we're coming."

"You didn't tell me your name," Kiara said to me. "Oh, I'm Thamani," I told her. "A pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Kiara, Simba's daughter," she said, smiling. "He'd welcome you to Pride Rock since you're Timon's friend."

"Great!" I climbed onto Pumbaa's back, and Timon followed suit. "Make haste, big boy!"

Kiara took off running, and so did Pumbaa.

We made it to Pride Rock a little around noon. Timon grew increasingly annoyed, because I kept asking "Are we there yet" every few seconds.

"It's like having a child," Timon sighed. "Yeesh!"

"Calm down, Timon," Pumbaa said. "We're almost there."

A few minutes later, a big, tall rock came into view. "That must be Pride Rock," I said, sitting up straight excitedly.

"Very good, Thamani," Timon said sarcastically, and I slapped him upside the head. "Enough, you two," Pumbaa came between us. I slipped off of his back, and Timon followed me. "This place is great!" I ran up the steep hill and ended up in a cave. "Simba?" Timon called, as Pumbaa and Kiara came up. "You there?"

"Timon!" Simba appeared out of the darkness. "Glad you're here," he said. He looked worried.

"What's wrong, Daddy?" Kiara asked. "I've never seen you act like this before."

"Now that you think of it," Timon mused, rubbing the back of his head, "he is acting pretty weird."

"Shut up, Timon." I turned to Simba. "What is it?"

He took a deep breath. "Well, there might be a war on the Pride Lands," he said cautiously.

I gasped, and Timon looked shocked. "What?" He cried. "I thought the Outlanders left us alone!"

"So did I," Simba admitted. "But apparently Zira isn't happy."

"She never is," Kiara volunteered, and Simba nodded in agreement.

"Are you going to surrender to war?" Timon asked.

"Not sure," was Simba's short reply.

"It'll be okay, Daddy." Kiara nuzzled her father. "We'll need a lot of lions for this," Simba said worriedly.

"We'll be fine, Daddy," Kiara assured him. "Kovu is strong, and so is Mom. Everything will be okay."

"Thank you, Kiara." Simba turned to us. "We need your help," he said. "What?" I was surprised. "What are we needed for a lion-war, anyway? We're only small!"

"No, you're not," Simba said sternly. "You can do anything if you put your mind to it."

"Yeah," Timon said, pumping his fist.

I scoffed. "What mind?"

"Hey!"

"Knock it off," Pumbaa scolded. "Simba, is there anything we can do?"

"We'll see in time," Simba replied. "For now, I'll need you three to stay here."

"At Pride Rock?" I smiled. "That sounds awesome!"

"Thanks, Simba," Timon added. "I don't know what we'd do without you."

"What am I, a grilled cheese sandwich?" I muttered.

"You may as well be," Timon replied.

"Shut up, cockroach!" I slapped him on the arm.

"Jeesh." Timon rubbed the spot where I'd nailed him. "I've gotten some lovely bruises from this lady," he told Simba.

"They look good on you, Timon," I said, giggling. "You should wear them more often."

"Very funny." Timon scowled.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "You're welcome."

Kiara shifted her weight. She always seemed a little uneasy around us. Probably because me and Timon fight so much.

"What happens if the hyenas come?" Timon asked.

"We use you as bait," I said sarcastically.

"Hey, watch it, sister."

I punched him again. "Oy vey!" Timon shook his head. "Jeesh! Someone has anger issues."

"Anger issues?"

"Anger issues."

"I think we need to get you both an anger management class," Simba said jokingly.

"Not me." I pointed at Timon. "Just him."

"Oi! Lay off me, why don't ya?"

"Never." I grinned evilly.


	7. Out of Control Emotions and War

A/N Hello, fellow authors/readers! Back with a brand-new chapter. I had a few snow days off, and I was using all those days to brainstorm an awesome chapter! I also went sledding down the street and me and my friend ran into a trash can twice. XDD It was fun! This chapter will be a bit more serious, but there will be some Timon/Thamani bantering. Without further dawdling, on with the story! Drum roll, please….*drum roll sounds.* (I still do not own the Lion King. I do, however, own Thamani.)

Chapter Seven: Out of Control Emotions and War

I awoke with a start, the nightmare lingering fresh in my mind. I sat up and looked around. Everyone- except for me- was fast asleep. It was too dangerous to travel by night, so Simba made us stay at Pride Rock. Which I didn't mind at all. Pride Rock was an AMAZING place.

"Thamani?" I looked over to see that Timon was awake as well, fully sitting up and alert. "Why are you awake?"

"I can't sleep," I admitted. It wasn't the truth, but it wasn't a lie either. "You?"

"I'm a very light sleeper," Timon informed me. "I stir at every little sound-" He looked around at each rock. I couldn't help but giggle. Timon was a funny guy. Or should I say meerkat.

We ended up going outside so we wouldn't wake the others. "So, wanna talk about that nightmare?" Timon asked, leaning against the wall. "Huh?" I stared at him.

"I'm not blind, kid. You were dreaming, weren't ya?"

I sighed. This guy could see right through me. "I guess I was just scared because of what Simba was talking about earlier…."

"Oh, about the war?" I nodded. "Don't worry about it! Hakuna Matata, remember?"

"Yeah," I muttered, not as enthusiastic as he. "Hakuna Matata."

"What else is eatin' ya?" Timon asked, not giving it a rest. I sighed again. "Knock it off, Timon."

I could almost see the idea forming in his mind. "Okay," he agreed absentmindedly, poking my side, "then I'm just gonna keep tickling you till you tell me." He poked me repeatedly till I slapped him. "Stop!"

"Shh!"

I giggled. "Sorry."

"So are ya gonna tell me or not?"

"Does it look like I have a choice?"

"Ye….No. No, you don't."

I rolled my eyes. "I was really dreaming about my colony," I explained. "Just the day the exiled me…" I hugged my knees to my chest, as if holding on tight to a good memory. "Why did they exile you?" Timon's voice was soft as he sat down next to me. I shrugged. "That's what I wondered," I muttered. "But…"

"It still hurts," Timon said quietly. I nodded jerkily.

"Where's your mom?" He asked. "Maybe she'd want you."

"Doubtful," I scoffed. "All she cares about is herself."

"How long has it been since you saw her last?" He was kind and understanding.

I sniffled. "Not since….not since the day I was kicked out…" He hugged me close, and I let the tears flow freely.

But soon enough, I was done with my tear-fest because Simba and Nala came charging outside.

"Get back-up!" His voice was loud and frantic.

"What's going on?" Timon asked, startled- and a bit annoyed-at the sudden interruption.

"Hyenas," Nala cried. "They're in the Pridelands!"


	8. Chapter 8: Love & Hyenas

A/N Woohoo! It's Friday, so I bring you another chapter! Me, Timon, and Thamani are gonna get together tonight and celebrate!

Do any of you celebrate the Super Bowl? I only go for the food. XD Anyway, let's go on with the story!

Disclaimer: I still don't own the Lion King, I only own my OC, etc etc etc….

Chapter Eight: Love & Hyenas

I gawked. "Hyenas?!" I shrieked. Since I was little hyenas had been my worst fear. "They've invaded the Pridelands," Nala said breathily. "It's just like Scar," Simba added.

"Who's that?" I asked. "It's a long story," Simba said tiredly. "We'll explain later. Come on, we need all the lions-"

Timon cleared his throat

"-and meerkats we can get."

We all gathered at the foot of Pride Rock, preparing for battle. I was scared, I had never been in a battle before. I had played war with my younger brother when I was little, but it wasn't the same as a real, actual live battle. Real live battles were scarier.

And deadlier.

"What are they going to do?" I whispered, looking at Timon frantically.

He shrugged. "Beats me."

"Timon!" I punched him in the arm.

"Ow!" He rubbed his arm. "Are you going to apologize for smacking me?"

"No," I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

He sighed, "I didn't think so."

Suddenly, the lions were running across the Pridelands. Pumbaa ran outside. "What's going on?"

"I have no idea," Timon said, climbing onto Pumbaa's back. "But we gotta follow 'em."

I followed suit, and Pumbaa took off running. We came to a stop when we saw the lions fighting. "This is it," I whispered. "No kidding," Timon replied, scrambling off of Pumbaa's back. He helped me off, and I blushed when our hands momentarily touched.

Thamani, you can't think thoughts like that about him! He's like your brother. Your best friend. Wouldn't it be weird to fall in love with your best friend? Besides, now is not the time nor place.

"Thamani?" A familiar voice brought me out of my stupor. "Earth to Thamani!"

"Oh, yeah! I'm here." I shook myself to attention. "So, what are we gonna do?"

"We," Timon said sarcastically, brushing himself off, "have got it all under control."

I glanced at the fighting lions. Blood was everywhere. Curses and words that shouldn't have been said flung at each other. Hyenas thrown into mid-air like bullets. I closed my eyes.

"What's wrong?" Timon came to my side.

"I hate fights," I whispered. "I hate them."

"It'll be okay," he said quietly. "I've got you."

Wow. I didn't know Timon could be so...deep.

"Timon!" Pumbaa yelled, and we jerked to attention. "Don't look now, but I think there's trouble!"

We looked up. "Uh-oh," I commented. Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed were coming our way. "Hello, ladies," Timon greeted, as we backed up against a rock. "Is there anything I can...ah, do for you today?"

"Yeah," Banzai said, licking his chops. "Hand over the chick!"

I narrowed my eyes. "First of all," I reprimanded, stepping foreward, "I am NOT a chick. Second of all, you cannot have me."

"You tell 'em, Thamani!" Timon cheered. I turned around and slapped him, then turned back to the hyenas. "If you want me, come get me," I teased, sticking my tongue out at them. That sure did make them mad!

I laughed at their reaction. They tried to tackle me, but I ducked out of their reach, causing them to fall on top of each other.

"That's...hilarious," I said, my laughter dying down to giggles.

"Are you crazy?" Timon exclaimed, his jaw dropping. "You nearly got...EATEN."

I laughed. "Are you kidding? That was fun! And look at them. They're such idiots."

The hyenas finally managed to untangle themselves from their pile and came crawling toward us again.

"Alright, lady," Shenzi growled. "You're gonna pay."

I froze. Uh-oh. If there was one thing I hated the most, it was being threatened.

"If you want her," Timon cried, jumping in front of me, "you're gonna have to get through me and Pumbaa first!"

"Yeah!" Pumbaa jumped in beside Timon.

"Whoa," I breathed.

The hyenas looked at each other, while Ed just laughed hysterically. "That's cute," Shenzi said. "Don't you think, Banzai?"

"Yeah," Banzai agreed. "Ed?"

Ed cackled, his tongue lolling out of his mouth.

I rolled my eyes, unfazed.

"So, we're gonna have to do this the hard way," I sighed, and kicked Shenzi in the chest, causing the domino effect.

They were tangled in each other again, and I was laughing just as hard as Ed had. "Why do I find this so funny?"

"You're crazy!" Timon yelled. "Crazy?" I burst out laughing. "This is fun!" The hyenas stood, brushing themselves off. "We're not gonna forget this, if that's what you're thinking," Shenzi said in a low voice, licking her lips. "Next time, there'll be more of us."

They disappeared off into the fog.

"Wow, that was easy," I commented.

"Easy?" Timon gaped at me.

"What?" I frowned. "Haven't you heard the songs 'Big Girls Don't Cry' and 'Fight Like a Girl'?"

Both Timon and Pumbaa stared at me.

I sighed. "I guess not."

Before Timon could say anything, the rock on the ledge we were standing on broke, causing me to slip. Timon managed to catch me, but I hung four feet in the air- a big height for a small meerkat like me.

"Well, this is my happy ending," I muttered. My paws were clammy, and it was hard for me to hang on. Timon pulled me up, but there was no way to get down. We were doomed.

"Since this is the end," Timon said frantically, "I have something to tell you."

"Timon…"

"Thamani, IloveyouandIwantustogettogether!"

That stopped me short. "Eh?"

Timon blushed, not looking in my direction.

Pumbaa burst into happy tears. "Oh, I always knew they loved each other!"

"How else could I say it?" Timon cried, throwing his hands up in the air.

My head was suddenly pounding. My paws were clammy and wet from the rain. I felt dizzy.

"Timon, I…" I couldn't bring myself to say it. Timon…

"Timon…" I stammered, but then, slipped over a rock.

Everything went black….


	9. Chapter 9: FINAL CHAPTER!

A/N I am sorry to say that this is the last chapter of Upendi. It has been wonderful, especially with all of the kind reviews! I may make a sequel, so stay tuned for more. Enjoy the last chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own The Lion King I only own Thamani blah blah blah.

Chapter Nine: Timon's Confession- Happily Ever After!

I awoke to see a very worried Timon hovering over me.

"Please, Thamani, wake up. You're one of the only things I care about. Thamani, you're the most beautiful meerkat I've ever met. I want us to be together forever. Will you...will you be my girlfriend?"

I opened my eyes slowly and looked up. "Timon," I whispered. "Timon, that was beautiful.."

He hugged me. "Oh, Thamani! Thank goodness you're alright." He squeezed me tight. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

"Timon, did you really mean what you said?" I asked. "Or were you just trying to get me to wake up?"

"I really do love you," he said softly, squeezing my paw. "I want us to be together."

Pumbaa burst into happy tears. "That's beautiful," he sobbed, wiping tears away with his hoof.

"Will you be my girl?" Timon asked, gazing into my eyes.

"Oh Timon, of course I will!" I threw my arms around him.

Pumbaa burst into applause. "I always knew he loved her!"

I smiled. "I did too," I agreed, nuzzling into Timon's chest.

"So we're officially a couple?" Timon asked hopefully.

"Officially." I nodded and smiled still, even though I had tears in my eyes.

"Oh, Timmy!" A familiar voice startled both of us. "Thank goodness you're okay!" I looked up to see Ma running toward us.

"I love you, my Timmy!" She squeezed him. I thought I heard a few of his ribs crack. "Ma...Hurts...Can't breathe..Choking," Timon gasped.

Ma released him. "Sorry," she apologized.

Timon looked at me. "People wonder why I have issues," he said jokingly.

I blushed and giggled.

"Timon, something's different about you two," Ma said observantly, squinting at us. "What's going on?"

"Ma…" Timon cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck, his face reddening. "Ma, this is my girlfriend. Thamani."

Ma gasped and drew me into a hug. "Ooh, I knew it! I'm so happy for you two."

"So you finally had the guts to tell her, huh?" Enter Uncle Max.

"Yeah, Uncle Max." I smiled. "He did." I leaned into Timon's side.

"You're so cute," Pumbaa said tearfully.

"Ah, I bring it to ya, buddy-boy." Timon threw his arm around Pumbaa. "I didn't have the guts to tell her at first, but I know she loves me too."

"I think I always did," I said, nodding. "I just didn't know how to tell you."

"You're both good at hiding your feelings," Uncle Max chimed.

"Hey!" Timon crossed his arms over his chest.

Uncle Max chuckled. "I'm just kidding." He walked over to me. "Congratulations, kid."

"Thanks," I smiled.

"Timon was more than 'just a friend' to you all along," Ma said, hugging me.

"Yeah," Timon agreed with a chuckle. "I was just too much of a sissy to tell her."

"Hey." I pulled Ma and Timon into a group hug. "Get over yourself! We're a couple now, aren't we?"

"We are." He hugged me so tight that I felt a few of my ribs crack.

"I can't breathe!"

We pulled apart, but he gripped my paws in his. "I love you," he whispered, and I nuzzled him. "I love you, too...Timmy."

Timon groaned and facepalmed. "So it starts," he muttered.

We found out that Simba and Nala had defeated the hyenas and reclaimed their royal place in the Pridelands. The Outlanders had scurried back off to the Outlands, and the Pridelands became peaceful and magical again.

Simba was impressed when he heard the news about me and Timon.

"I'm amused because I never thought Timon would have the guts to tell you," he said to me.

"Hey!" Timon put his paws on his hips. "I told her, didn't I?"

Nala nuzzled her husband. "He did, and I'm so happy for you two," she said.

"What do ya say?" Timon asked, throwing his paws in the air. "The war has ended, I got a girl, let's celebrate!"

I got ready, smoothing out my hair and putting a flower in it. Ma helped me pick out a matching flower necklace. "You look beautiful, darling," she said softly, hugging me. "Timon will fall for you all over again."

I giggled. "Isn't that the point?"

"I suppose it is." She smiled. "Well, good luck, honey." She gave me a friendly hug, and I ventured out of the cave and onto Pride Rock.

"Finally!" Timon got up from where he'd been sitting. "I thought you'd gone off the ends of the Earth or something. How long does it take a girl to get ready, really?"

"Timon," I said, rolling my eyes.

He stopped short. "Wow," he breathed, pulling me close. "You look beautiful."

"And you look handsome." I kissed him, a quick peck on the lips. (My first kiss- Haha I know, don't laugh!)

"Whoa," Timon whispered, and kissed me back, though it was better than mine.

The others hooted.

"Thank you." Timon waved as if he were waving to fans. "Thank you, thank you!"

"Timon!" I slapped him on the shoulder.

"What?" He rubbed the spot where I'd hit him. "Gotta thank the adoring fans."

"Oh brother…" I rolled my eyes.

"Nope." Timon crossed his arms over his chest. "Just me."

I kissed him full-on this time. "That's why I love you."

"You said it," Timon agreed, kissing me back.

"That was so cute," Pumbaa crooned as Timon paused the movie, our kissing scene still up on the big screen. Timon chuckled nervously. "What can I say?" He put his arms around me. "I really love this girl."

"I have to deal with this idiot," I joked, pushing him away.

"Rewind it," Pumbaa insisted. "The kissing scene was really cute."

I pecked Timon on the cheek. "Why rewind it when we can do it here?"

"Get a room!" I heard Uncle Max yell, and I burst out laughing.

"You guys were watching the movie?"Ma plopped down between Timon and me. "Why didn't you tell me? You were so cute!"

"Relax, Ma," Timon said. "Since you didn't get to see the movie, we're gonna listen to the soundtrack."

He clicked 'play' again, and the songs rolled up on the screen:

"Light of Day" by Joan Jett & the Blackhearts

"Time After Time" by Ozzy Osbourne

"You Shook me All Night Long" by AC/DC

"Welcome to the Jungle" by Guns N' Roses

"Looks That Kill" by Motley Crue

"Whole Lotta Love" by Led Zeppelin

"In the End" by Black Veil Brides

"If I never Knew You" by Whitney Houston

"Total Eclipse of the Heart" by Bonnie Tyler

"Hmm, pretty good," Ma commented.

"Especially 'Welcome to the Jungle'" Pumbaa agreed.

"Well, it gets worse here everyday." Timon shrugged.

"Very nice," I said sarcastically.

"Thanks," Timon replied.

I threw my arms around him. "I love you too, Timmy!"

"Hey, Upendi, it means love doesn't it?" Kiara chimed in.

"Where did you come from?" Timon asked, frowning.

"I heard something about a soundtrack," Kiara said, sitting down, "so I figured I'd go check it out."

"I think it's excellent," Ma said.

"It's Upendi, of course it's excellent," Timon agreed.

I couldn't help but grin.

Timon was my Upendi, and I was his. I knew I'd finally found where I'd belonged. I didn't need my family.

All I needed was Timon, Uncle Max, Ma, and Pumbaa. Not to mention Simba, Kovu, Nala, and Kiara.

I'd found Upendi, and it was all I'd ever need.


End file.
